1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermoplastic trays that are particularly adapted to cradle substantially globular produce.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become commonplace in the retail marketing of produce to package the produce in individual consumer size packages. Such packages generally comprise a shallow rectangular flat suppport tray in which the produce is retained in the tray by an overwrap of transparent material such as, for example, polyvinylchloride, cellophane, or polyethylene film and the like.
In the case of substantially globular produce, however, prior art trays have not provided sufficient support to such produce to prevent bruising in the package. In a flat tray, globular produce, such as peaches or apples, have a single tangential point of contact which localizes the pressure on the produce and provides a basis for bruising. The advantage of ribs or saddles in the structure of this invention is to spread the weight of the produce over a relatively large area, thus reducing local pressure below the point of bruising. Insofar as is now known the packaging tray of this invention, which cradles substantially globular produce, has not been proposed.